


Pandora's box

by Asil_Yessam



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, a real nightmare i had, graphic scenes of gore and violence, not a self insert per se, not your safe zone, spiritual transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I would not give to have a man like that." Marie wistfully sighed and watched her favorite guy be his cute self for the dozenth time. What she did not know was that her words would bite her on her butt. Torn from her world she is altered in such a way even if she were to return nobody would know who or what she was. Not that she wanted to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirits and demons are real!?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700070) by [Nevermourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermourn/pseuds/Nevermourn). 



> This is what I get for playing too much Dragon Age... A nightmare and a good fic idea. I can see why Steven king writes his. I do not own anything but my phone and my original character. Bioware owns the rest.

"My name is Marie Villers and I am a full time college student. I live in a cramped dormitory on campus majoring in design. I will pass my finals today." Marie looked into her reflection in the mirror and sighed. "Melissa is so full of crap. Pepptalking into the mirror just makes me feel stupid." She combed her fingers through her chin length black curly hair while looking into her deep dark blue eyes. Her makeup was finished and put away quickly. She straightened up her blue jeans and white buton up shirt heading to class. The day seemed a blur to her.

Marie relaxed a bit after finals in her dorm. She jumped into her bean bag chair and started playing dragon age. "I am a bit sad the cute spirit of compassion can not be romanced..." She grumbled lightly. "Cole, Varric, and Harding would have been awesome to romance." She blew her short curly black hair from her face. Cole had become her favorite character since Asunder. Melissa teased her relentlessly saying she was so nerdy between classes and that she should go work for Bioware. Her black brow rose and her dark blue eyes shined in mirth. "I believe I would if it was not all the way in Canada." She played well into the night with her inquisitor Andra falling asleep with her remote in her lap again.

The ground was a blackish green and the water reflected a green glow from the area in swirls that looked like silken curtains. Marie looked arround laughing knowing the fade for what it was. "I should really lay off the gaming I am even starting to dream like in Thedas." The air felt wrong... oppressive even. She shivered she did not want to fear anything here. Fear controlled her normal life. She was scared of driving so she did not get her license yet and she was 25. She was scared of germs so she lined public bathroom seats with toilet paper. But her biggest fear was men in general that is why she spent most of her time loving her game characters from afar. 

"You little spirit will do nicely as a tool for the intruders... If nothing else to slow them down." A voice said behind her causing her to jump and clutch her chest. 

"What the fuck! I am no spirit?" Marie looked solid enough but her dream may just be a weird one afterall. She tried to move but found she was stuck frozen and held in place by an unseen force. Her internal voice was going oh my god oh my god oh my god. As what was talking to her finally let itself show.

Fear smiled its mandibles clicked together. "You have no god to hear you here spirit and no one can help you." It touched her face making a weird noise that sounded like cackling laughter. "The fear rolling off of you is intoxicating... but for now I am too busy to feed off of you." It's claws ripped through the top of her blouse sticking its foul corrupted hand through Marie's chest.

Marie let a scream out and tears fell down her eyes. The thing had its claws arround her heart it was changeing her. She looked down and seen the blood coming from her chest and if not for him holding her in place she would have fell to the ground from the pain and sight of blood. She felt her heart shudder and stop then looked at her veins seeing black tendrils encircle her and where her veins were seeable she saw that her blood now ran black and her skin was grey sickly looking like the demon in front of her. She tried to fight it she did not want to be a demon she wanted to go home and cry forget this ever happened.

Fear laughed and flung her near the intruders. She landed in water sputtering and coughing the murky water ran red with her blood. Marie blinked and looked down at her chest. her wound was gone... but her veins were black still and she felt wrong. The blackness was choking her trying to get her to attack the aproaching people she shook and trembled. "No. No. No! I won't do it! Iwould rather die..." Pain white hot and searing flew through her and she cried out. "Please... someone help me!"

Cole was trembling he should not be here not like this! He kept wondering what it ment why was he the wrong shape? He stopped hearing a sorrowful song and took off ignoring Solas and Varric's pleas. He knew what he was doing and compassion did not have a second to lose. He curled protectively arround Marie appearing in a puff of smoke. "White mind numbing pain you feel bad for making me more human if this was what it felt like to change my nature.... You remember me? But I do not remember you. Did you make me forget?" Suddenly he felt kind of bad doing that to people now because she had beautiful blue eyes. He did not want to forget them. She remembered him since the spire? He was probing her thoughts she was scared and in pain. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You can be more than fear or pain... it is easier in the fade will yourself to be hope. Believe it to become it." He touched her face trying to show her.

Marie was in a bit of shock Cole was in her dream. The pain subsided as she felt his hands on her face they were rough but he was so gentle touching her like she might break. She started to feel a tiny bit of hope. She believed him explicitly knowing compassion would never lie. Her body thrummed with a white light and her once black veins returned normal as a white light enveloped her. She closed her eyes believing she could change into a spirit. She knew hope was a purifying counter part of fear. when the light died down she stood up and hugged Cole. 

The spirit awkwardly returned the hug and smiled. "I helped your hurt. Thank you. Maybe we can make it out together?" He rested his chin on her head. Varric and Solas saw the light and ran panting up to Cole.

Varric stopped next to him and sighed. "Hey Kid don't run off without us like that... who is your girlfriend?" He eyed her suspiciously everything down here made his skin crawl. He trusted the Kid's judgement though he knew more weird shit than he did.

Solas rose a brow. "It seems compassion has turned a spirit of fear into hope. Fascinating..." He touched her chin looking at her eyes and smiling softly. "What is your name da'len?"

Marie blinked knowing pride for who he was. "Marie Villers... I am not of this world. I was in my bed sleeping and I ended up here somehow." She whispered in his ear. "I know what happens Pride. I wish to help you in your quest. Your secret is safe with me." She felt a bit of fear at first but it quickly blossomed into a bit of hope. It made her feel all energetic like she drank a energy drink.

Cole smiled a bit and looked up standing infront of Cassandra and Andra as the rest caught up. "Marie wishes to help do not make her hurt please?" 

Andra smiled warmly if his new friend put the poor guy in a better mood she was all for it. "One more could not hurt. I am Andra, Inquisitor, and hearald of Andraste." She held her hand out and shook Marie's hand. Cassandra snorted in disgust. Andra shushed her. "Don't mind Cassie she hates all things fade related." Her inquisitor winked her blue eyes and ruffled her blond hair. "We should press on before the way back closes." 

Marie smiled sheepishly and held Cole's hand. "I don't know how to fight but I will try." She felt alot more hopeful now that her Inquisitor was here. Andra was a force of good who tried her best to make the right decisions.

"I am glad you are here even if you can't fight." Cole held her hand because he knew it helped. He kind of liked it too. Her small hands fit in his big ones like it belonged. Kind of like his daggers but not as sharp.

They made it through to the fear demon and the nightmare. Divine Justinia struck down the nightmare and a battle started. Fear reached for Marie trying to turn her and Cole materialised beside her knocking its claws away. "You can't hurt her anymore. She believes to become it." Marie cried out in joy her hope was growing by the second making her aura stronger.

The fear recoiled in horror. "What kind of meddling is this?" Well someone never told fear if you keep your back to a group of pissed off people you will get done in quickly. A blade peirced through where its heart should be and black ichor pooled out arround its mouth. "I-Impossible I am fear strongest of the fade born!" 

Marie hugged the demon's side and kissed it's cheek. "You are wrong. Fear is a powerful emotion but so is hope." Everywhere Marie was touching the demon made it wrythe and burn until its body was reduced to ash. "Hurry follow me! The nightmare is comming back!" She moved them along and sure enough the Nightmare came but it was too late they had slipped beyond the veil and Stroud along with Fels Hawke proudly walked into the waking world once more. Andra sealed the rift and Marie squealled with fangirl glee on the inside. She always wanted to save both... she cried in frustration her first time playing she had to choose between Hawke and Alistair. 

Cole was curriosly looking at the spirit of hope or should he say Marie. She was like he is solid yet half existing. She did not take a body it solidified once fear stuck it's claws in get her to change. sifting through her mind was a bit confusing. She knew them all. It distracted him his own hurts were not as loud when he learned of her memories. She had alot of little hurts.maybe he could help her as he helped himself.

Marie felt him burning a hole in the back of her head but it did not bother her she was truly happy that everyone made it out safely. Cassandra rounded on her and she squeaked. "I am not a demon!" She ran down the stairs remembering Cole's powers she stopped. "You cant see me...." She held her breath as the seeker ran past. "Thank God... Everyone else can see me just not Cassandra. Not until I say so."

Varric chuckled and walked up to the frightened girl. "Don't mind her Squeaky the Seeker will come arround eventually." He leaned against the wall next to her. "The Kid is worried about you come on lets head back." 

Marie groaned she was hoping her nickname would be cool not what everyone called her when she was scared. She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. "Can I have a new nickname?" 

Varric grinned widely shaking in laughter. "Nope I never take one back once given. Sorry squeaky."

So began her adventure in Thedas. Marie was happy no more bills and she had some nifty powers along with it... Now if she could just stay alive long enough to learn how to fight she would be doing great.


	2. Hope and the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie finds out Thedas is alot like the game... except when it is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I am back again lets see what kinds of interesting things will happen this time. I do not own anything sadly Bioware owns all but my phone and Marie.

Marie found she did not need to eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. She thanked her lucky stars for that one because chamber pots are gross and no toilet paper. It was currently boring while everyone was asleep in their tents. She has spent her evenings usually sparring with Cole or talking about how she knew him. They were camped in the plains of Orlais somewhere on the way back to Skyhold. If she was a betting woman she would bet they were near Exaulted plains. She curled her arms arround her legs watching the fire. "Most people I know would be lost or upset finding themselves in a diffrent world... I am happy to be here." Her eyes flickered up to Cole as she cocked her head curriously. A sad and worried hum like a song was comming off of him... it was neat hearing him even though he kept thinking venatori could bind him. She reached out and comforted him with her thoughts letting him know he will be fine.

Cole smiled sheepishly. "I will be ok? That is comforting thank you." His haunted blue eyes looked out from the brim of his hat. "You know more than you let the others know... will you help them?" He stopped and blinked as he read her thoughts. "Longing to touch to feel it. How would his hat look on me. Would it make Cassie stop being mean?" He got up and sat beside her. "I want to help. You put my mind at ease. Let me do something for you." 

Marie blushed and ducked her head into her knees to hide her blush. "God Cole... you are so sweet." She stilled and blinked as she felt his hat on her head. She looked up and smiled at him seeing why he liked his hat so much it made her feel safe. She got up and put her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

Cole laughed a soft and sweet thing that made her insides flutter. "Is that what I look like? I think you look beautiful. Bright and shimmering. Hot and flustered... Why are your cheeks red?"

Marie blushed harder and placed his hat back on his head. "Because I know how much the hat means to you. Thank you for trusting me with it." She chuckled and tucked her curly black hair behind her ears. "I am not used to being a spirit. How do you do it?"

Cole looked into the fire and shrugged. "About the same way you went to school everyday. You just do it. I know how to be my spirit self. Solas can help if you want."

Marie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I never knew much about hope. They are very rare spirits I believe. There is much I do not know about being in Thedas the game is a tiny window into this world." She got her daggers she looted off a corpse on the way down from Admant. "I would like to get better at weilding a weapon want to train me some more?" 

They trained well into the night and a little into the dawn once light poured in oranges and yellows. She fell on her ass at least a dozen times. It was hard keeping up with Cole. He knew she needed to learn if she had any hope of staying alive in this new world. Not getting tired was a perk but her muscles still ached.

Varric was the first to rise out of his tent. "Still at it with the Kid Squeaky?" He laughed as she got distracted and fell on her ass from a sweep of Cole's legs. "The Kid told me if you had not warned us of the nightmare comming back Stroud or Hawke could have been left behind. Thanks for that. Hawke owes stroud for Carver's survival after the deeproads. That woman would have felt honor bound to stay... and I do not feel like being skewered by Justice or Blondie."

Marie felt his emotions roilling through him. She got on her knees and hugged him. "Varric I will not let anything else harm you if I can help it. Your tale is sadder than most... but if it makes you feel better you were my favorite in Kirkwall." 

Varric smiled patting her back. "Ok Squeaky enough with the mushy stuff. Thanks for the support though." 

Solas rose a brow as he took his tent down. "Master Tethras help me with our tent if you would?"

Marie laughed as her favorite dwarf sighed and went to help Solas. "I better make myself scarce unless she wakes up not remembering me... Cassandra scares me."

Cole held onto her hand. "I will tell her you want to help... stay please?" His ice blue eyes were wide and pleading like a child who really wanted something.

Marie sighed and looked at him startled by his closeness. How can she say no when he throws the kicked puppy face!? She nodded and chuckled as he gave her a toothy grin. 

"Even his smile makes my insides flutter... oh shit I forgot he can read minds. I am not thinking lalala." Cole furrowed his brow. "Are you sick or am I making you sick? Why does it flutter?"

Varric laughed and shook his head as he helped take down their tent. "I think Squeaky has a crush on you kid. The flutter is normal a part of being human."

Cole cocked his head curriously. "She wants to crush me? Why?"

Marie picked at her shirt nervously trying to ignore them. "No squeasing involved... it means I like you alot." She sent her memories out to him showing him how people act in her world through her memories. From crushes to dates. 

Cole grinned widely raising his brows. "Oh! You like me?" He could not keep the goofy smile off his face as he dissapeared into the forest.

Solas frowned and sat at the fire. "Hope you may be real now but take care you could corrupt compasion if you continue to let your feelings wander beyond your purposes." 

Marie sat beside him smiling. "Compassion, hope, and love work hand in hand more often than not Solas. But ma serannas for your counsel hahren." She smiled as his lips quirked up. She knew any besides a spirit or elf would have confounded him using his language. "If I feel any corruption I will stop Solas. Do not worry ma Fen." 

Solas nodded and chuckled shaking his head. He was currious as to how hope wanted to help him. He appreciated her discretion though glad that unlike Cole she knew how to keep from spilling secrets. "As you wish da'len I trust your judgement. Where did compassion go?"

Marie closed her eyes and chuckled. "He is closely guarding his thoughts. I believe Cole is up to something..." She squeaked as he appeared in front of her nearly falling backwards on her butt.

Cole caught her with one arm arround her waist a shy smile on his lips. "Careful Marie the ground does not mean to hurt you. It is solid and hard so if you fall it does hurt." He held up crystal grace and tucked it behind her ear. "Something beautiful for someone who is beautiful inside." He smiled again nervously plucking at his gloves.

Marie giggled and bit her lip. She loved it when he did awkward things like that. He helped relax her so much she did not notice Cassandra watching them. Andra and Cullen chuckled watching the seeker blush as she watched them. Marie kissed Cole's cheek and thanked him for the flowers. She turned to Andra and smiled as she saw Cassie blushing. "Cassie! You are not scared of me anymore. Can I hug you?" 

Cassandra snorted and shook her head no. "I guess I can trust you. Cole has never harmed anyone and he trusts you. Why do you want to hug me?" Her brow rose in question.

Marie shrugged. "You impress and scare the void out of me. I just wanted you to know you are my hero." She picked at her shirt again she managed to mend it a bit but it looked like shite warmed over on her side where Fear stuck its claws in her. "You are my favorite warrior in Thedas.... besides Alistair. You both are strong and your faith is your biggest motivator." She smiled sheepishly as she saw Cassandra blush.

Cassandra turned taking down her tent. She could not hide the hope in her heart that Cole finds comfort with Marie. Cassandra is a sucker for romances.

Marie laughed feeling lighter than she had in days. "Hey you two~" She drawled and hugged her Inquisitor whispering. "Do not worry Andra he gets his act together after the Winter Palace." They giggle and Cullen rubs his neck as a blush colors his cheek. 

Cullen chuckles nervously raising a brow. "Should I be worried?" That made both girls laugh harder.

Marie gasped shaking her head. "No Commander just silly girl talk here. How is the troop movement?"

Andra snickered the whole time mouthing. 'Maker I love this. Why didn't I have you earlier??' She straightened out as Cullen turned arround. Both girls started giggling again.

"Why are they laughing Maker did I put my breeches on wrong?" Cole popped up behind him. "They both think you are adorible when flustered. But Andra thinks you-" The inquisitor covered his mouth and blushed. "Please Maker do not tell him that!"

Marie laughed gasping she heard it too. "Oh come on! A man that handsome wants to know that you think his butt looks cute!"

Cullen blushed a deep red and smirked. "You think my butt is cute? Nothing else? Well I think your smile is cute so is your hair when the light hits it just right. It looks like gold shimmering catching the light beautifully." He leaned in an whispered something kissing her.

"Damn did it just get hot in here? I dont even have a pulse and that got me going!" Marie quipped and laughed with Varric. As they finished teasing each other and breaking down camp they moved into the exaulted plains that she recognised.

Andra said they were going to spend a few days here to fix this area's problems. Marie wanted to help but Andra shook her head. It was too dangerous Orlais was fighting here. She sighed and pouted she could help she knew what needed to be done! They left her there much to her chargin.

Marie waited until they left and went collecting wolf pelts, elfroot, spindleweed, she even managed to steal venatori tomes, and get shards. "What is the worst that could happen really??? I can make people forget I exist." She was still beyond fumming mad.

A loud SNAP echoed arround the forest. A bear trap with spikes snapped arround her leg and broke the bone. She screamed in agony as white blinding pain shot through her leg. She never broke a bone before. The pain was enough to knock her out cold. 

Cole furrowed his brow and rubbed his chest. "Something is wrong. She did not want to be left behind. I am not a burden I know exactly what needs to be done. Bodies to burn in the forts, rifts to seal, Dalish to help, places to mark for inquisition to move rubble, and build bridges. She wanted to cry but she knew that would make her look weak... She will slip away and go on her own. She does not know any better."

Varric sighed and looked at Cole. "You know which way she went?" His face grew worried as Cole shook his head no. "Well I can track her but it may take a while.

Andra shrugged and sighed She was not going anywhere without her rouges. "Solas can you find her faster please?"

Solas laid down and looked at Andra. "Cast sleep on me please." Soon he was looking through the fade. He was startled to see Marie pacing tapping her fingers together. "Where are you da'len?"

Marie guided him on her merry romp from the camp. When she appeared in the bear trap Solas growled. She raised her hands. "I did not see it Fen'Harel... I was too upset. I felt useless and it physically hurt me." She sighed and huffed. "The final battle with Corypheus your orb will shatter unless you can convince the Herald to hold off on killing the blighted bastard. By tearing his soul out and sending him into the fade without his orb he is doomed to walk the fade with no way back... But is he truly dead or just in an area of the fade? This magister escaped the fade before he will do it again eventually." She closed her eyes and groaned. "Soo tired... Am I dying again?"

Solas woke up a bit startled from the sudden release of the dream. "We have to hurry! She has stepped on a beartrap!" 

Cole dissapeared as he read his mind he ran knowing where the place was. Having already seen the walkway a bit back further and unlike the others he did not tire as quickly. His heart twisted painfully in his chest. "No not like the pretty templar Evangeline... please do not die. I do not have a friend like Wynne." Memories of before were painful especially when he thinks of those he lost. He found a bloody spot and stopped. The ground was covered in blood and his skin got paler. Instead of freaking out he followed the trail of blood across a stream and into a Dalish camp. Cole asked the keeper if he seen a black haired girl in unusual clothes. The keeper pulled the boy along into his Aravel. 

The keeper spoke softly and explained. "One of our younger hunters set a trap in the middle of the dirt roads. He found her and panicked bringing her to me. I mended her leg she will need to stay off of it for a bit."

Cole nodded not bothering to tell him she was a spirit... that typically led to fear. Cole laid his head on her arm. Rhys was too afraid to tell Evangeline how he felt and almost lost her. He would wait until he got Varric to help him out with a few things... He liked her. She was like him, she was fun, and funny.

Solas and the others entered the dalish camp. Solas looked arround seeing the blood trail end at the camp. "Cole? Are you and Marie here?"

"In here." Cole answered him still not moving from his spot. He frowned she was so still. He heard Solas clear his throat. "She wanted to help bring hope to those that needed it." He grabbed her bag and left the Aravel handing the goods over to the Dalish that needed it leaving the shards for Andra.

Solas pushed healing magic into her mended leg and sighed thankfully the dalish keeper was not inept. Every thing was set up correctly. 

Marie groaned and smiled sheepishly as she woke. "I messed up. I get that I am sorry Solas." She sat up being very careful not to move her leg. "I know a great deal of what needs to be done. I just wanted to help." 

Solas smiled softly shaking his head. "It is enough that you would try. Next time stick close to us Marie the world is a mess enough... We do not need to lose hope too." He cocked his head curriously now that he had a moment to discuss it. "Was what you said true? Will it break?"

Marie nodded and sighed. "Unless I can talk Andra into letting me or you into holding the orb as she does away with him." She smiled as hope bloomed in him. 

"Then I pray you are sucessful." Solas picked her up gently and carried her to the others. "I can take her back to the inquisition camp it is nearing lunch time anyways. I believe Marie should stay behind this time... Provided she can still help by drawing maps for us to use.

The next three days she was laid up in a bedroll after making a map for the inquisitor for key areas that she needed to find certain things. She stared hard at the ceiling of the tent bored out of her mind. Cole popped up beside her and handed her an embrium flower. "I could not get there fast enough running worried failing. The ground stained red as proof of my failure like at the spire..." 

Marie placed her finger on his lips and laughed softly. "Read me Cole... I do not blame you it was my fault I never ran into bear traps when I played. Sweet Maker Cole you did not fail me at all." She chuckled as his lips quirked into a shy smile. "There you go. I believe you will be able to tell if I was ever mad at you. So are we heading out? Can I leave the bed now??"

"Yes but be careful with your leg. I can carry you for a bit." Cole said picking her up making her laugh a bit he was not sure where to put his hands. 

They travelled again towards Skyhold making it just before sunrise. 

"Whoa! Beautiful... It never gave it justice looking at it on a screen." Marie gasped and looked at the fortress whispering to herself. The sight itself was something to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for all the luvs out there i am srsly blushing guys.


	3. Riding the Bull?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie sees Iron bull for the first time and is very very curious. Also jelous Cole yay! I suck at summaries. Basically a meet and greet with fluff and angst and borderline smutt X3 do not worry i will eventually get to that but with two virgins it will take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o whoa time got away from me! *squeaks and runs to post!* back ppl and working at hopefully posting atleast more often now that things have calmed down.

Marie slipped and almost fell when Cole put her down making everyone even the seeker chuckle. 

Cole held onto her waist. "Should take her to the infirmary and have Adan look her over... Good idea Varric!" 

Varric rose his hand trying to tell him he was being sarcastic... but the kid had taken her across to the healers tents before he could blink. "Ah well I am off to Herald's rest. See you next time your inquisitoralness." He departed quickly wanting an ale.

Andra laughed and sighed as her friends retreated to rest. She watched as Cullen barked todays orders rubbing his forehead retreating to his tower. Her face fell and she cringed as Josephine was calling for her. "Maker's breath Jossie... can't a Inquisitor catch a break?" She groused to herself resigning to being dragged off to the war room.

Adan was much more scarier in real life. He groused and glared daggers at Marie. "Your leg is fine girl now clear out I have wounded soldiers to see to." 

Marie placed a hand on his arm. "There will be a day when the injured stop trickling in swamping you Adan. Believe and trust in your strength. The Inquisition could not ask for a better healer." She smiled softly as his shoulders relaxed and he nodded moving on to his next task. 

Cole helped her up looking at him then her. "You helped him... I like it when you help people seem lighter than they were before. Can you teach me how to make the words right?" 

Marie laughed and hugged him by the waist. "I love the way you do it though. It makes you unique... special in a way only you can do."

They laughed making their way into Heralds Rest.

Marie gasped feeling the joy and stress melting away. "Jesus if this is what bars feel like I wonder why more are not haunted where I am from." 

Sera wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ewww what are you doing with creepy yeah? That thing is all wrong."

Marie looked at her feeling her hopes and fears. She understood her just a little bit better. "He isn't a demon neither am I Sera. Not anymore. Spirits are like people they can change if they have the desire to. Usually it does not happen though." 

Sera made a disgusted noise. "Another creepy. Stay out of my head or I will put an arrow in your ladybits." She got up retreating to her room.

Marie blinked feeling bad that Sera was afraid of her. She made her forget with a sigh. "Going to have to try harder with her."

Bull watched the human girl with black springy chinlength curls hold onto Cole as she stood. His eye narrowed. 'She must have injured her leg for her to be keeping off of it asmuch as possible... Too bad the demon is not into women. I bet she is free for riding the bull.' He growled in approval as she spotted him. 

Marie squeaked softly taking in Bull's frame. 'Holy hot damn! He is freaking HUGE! I wonder how big he is really...? I may be perverted but Cassie is not shocked over most things.' She licked her lips and made her way over on her own completely missing the fact Cole went still. "The Iron Bull I take it?"

Bull looked over her features smiling wider. She had a heart shaped face pink lips and pale compelxion with deep blue eyes. "Oh you are not taking it... Yet." He watched her tits jump as she stuttered and laughed.

Cole popped up between them scowling at his friend. "She does not want to ride you. The Iron Bull. Some women do not like to be looked at that way." He looked down so his hat covered his face.

Marie leaned under his hat to look at him and stroked his cheek. "Cole?" Once his haunted ice blue eyes caught hers she gasped. He was jelous? Why? She reached out to him with her aura to find out but was surprised again.

Cole's eyes fixated on her lips. He remembered what Mages did in the spire with those that had feelings like his in his chest. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers shivering as the very air seemed to tingle and vibrate. He sighed softly when he realised she liked it. 

 

Marie pushed him into a seat and kissed him back sitting in his lap. She blinked as he blushed and dissapeared. He appologised sending his feelings to her it still left her bewildered. "Heh... I probably should not have pushed him so hard."

Bull laughed raising his brow. "Sure you are not a redhead? I never knew the de- Cole had it in him. I never seen him get jelous either. Well if you want to rumble you know where I am." 

Marie looked at Bull furrowing her brows. "Help me find him... I need to see if he is ok." She squeaked as he picked her up putting her on his shoulders. 

"Trust me this will work and you can say that you rode the bull just not sexually... yet." Bull grinned opening his mind to all the dirty things he wanted to do to her heading up to his room. He made sure they were loud as Cole put it. "Make sure you are thinking of riding me that should get his attention."

Marie blushed hard it was impossible not to think of that cutscene where Cassandra and Cullen busted in seeing his junk. She ducked her head into her arms groaning softly. "I am such a dork!" She made a startled yelp as Cole snatched her away from Bull taking her to his alcove on the third floor. 

"Please Marie do not go anywhere alone with him." Cole sat her down and took his hat off running his fingers through his straw blond hair. He looked at her sadly and reached for her. 

Marie went into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "It will be alright I have no real desire to bed him a mild curriosity maybe but I do not like him like I like you Cole." She sighed stroking his hair soothingly. "Take all the time you need just do not run from me silly. My leg is not healed up 100 percent yet." 

Marie streached out laying on the floor kicking her boots out from the railing like he does when bored. "Solas has an answer to one of your fears." She watched him go sighing wondering if he will stay a spirit or become more human.... Hey there is a thought could she use the amulet if he did not need it? She shivered thinking about the inquisition people killing her if Corypheus turned her. "Yeah Cole you need to grow. Unless they have two of those things..." She hobbled quickly going to where the conversation would take place.

Solas walked down the stairs. "No."

Cole whined. "But you like spirits! Bind me so someone else won't!"

Andra sighed rolling her eyes. As Solas continued. "What is going on here?"

Cole looked at Andra. "He won't bind me to him lock away the peices someone could tie together and force me to be something wrong like Admant."

Andra rose her brows as she shook her head. "Surely there is an option between do nothing and bind Cole with blood magic... It may lock away the parts that makes you... you." 

Cole shook his head. "I don't matter-"

Marie hugged him wrapping her aura arround him calming him. "Yes you do matter look at Andra, Me, and Solas closely. Do you see?"

Cole relaxed in her aura enough to see. "There is a rivani talisman? You care for me like a son wanting to guide protect. I am sorry. I thought you were refusing to help..." He blushed and ducked his head down. 

Solas smiled softly looking at Marie. "It seems I was mistaken... You did what Andra and myself could not. Come Inquisitor lets see if your spymaster can secure one of these amulets."

Cole looked into Marie's deep blue eyes. "You know what will happen but you bury it from me why?" He cocked his head currious. 

Marie sighed opening the memories from her many playthroughs. "You can safely become human or fully spirit. I wanted you to choose."

Cole looked at her face and found what was hurting... She did not want to ask him to give up the amulet for her. "To become human and learn and hurt... or to become a spirit and possibly lose you?" He blinked confused. "I want you to have the amulet. Keep you safe, sound, secure. Do not worry I will follow the dream the memory like I have seen it." He picked her up laughing as she squeaked again. 

"Please don't drop me!" Marie grinned mischieviously putting his hat on her head.

"Why would-" Cole started to ask why he would when she kissed him on his cheek then his lips. He froze feeling tingly like he did when Evangeline kissed his head. This time it spread through his body faster. He licked his lips tasting berries he decided he liked her kisses. "Feels like fire twisting and burning to my toes... what is this feeling?"

Marie laughed softly with a cheeky grin. "Sounds like passion to me. I was thanking you for caring about me." 

Sera gagged throwing a dented tankard at them and Cole swiftly dodged. "Eeeeewww! Go bump your fade bits in a room like NORMAL people yeah!?"

Marie blushed a bright crimson and ducked her head into Cole's leathers. She calmed smelling the spicy scent that was all his and hummed. She would not mind doing that but she had no idea in Thedas how she was going to go about it... yes she was the sad type that was still a virgin in College." 

Cole blushed slightly as he read her thoughts. "I haven't either."

Marie laughed glad her face was hidden cause it was on fire. "I am so glad you are able to read minds. Now what am I thinking now?" Payback! She closed her eyes imagining him on her biting and licking her neck as he thrusted deeply into her making her moan like a mabari in heat. She giggled hard as he sucked in a breath sputtering.

Cole coughed his pants were tight... That had never happened before. "W-we never did that before... right? I-I mean I have seen mages do that in corners of the spire but..." He did not know if he could do that it would be fun to try one day but he had to talk to varric first.

Marie got down brushing against his tent sputtering herself. She had no clue he could get hard. "Oh my." She steadied him as he groaned. "Umm if Varric can not help you with that meet me outside the walls. I may be unexperianced but my forte is watching that kind of thing on computer. I can help if he can't." 

Cole blushed and grabbed her hand walking outside the walls. "If you can help me that is good enough."

Marie laughed thinking she was such a dummy. She should have known that would have backfired. Now she was going to have to show compassion how to relieve himself or he will experiance blue balls. 

"What is blue balls?" Cole asked knocking her out of her reverie.

"It hurts I know that much. If too arroused a man can get it. I do not know the specifics though." Once they were in the glen where Cassie and her Male Lavellan was in she coughed. "U-Um t-t-take your p..." 

Cole blushed and turned her arround sitting her down. "Just imagine what I need to do Marie." 

Marie shut her eyes and plugged her ears as she immagined step by step what he had to do. She made sure not to peek or hear what was going on behind her. 

Cole relieved himself with a shudder. (Yes I am evil...) He tucked himself away and cleaned himself. He came up behind Marie hugging her. "I will keep you safe. My heart." No matter what He thought. He was now more worried for her than himself. Self falling back into the background. Compassion is selfless that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies to the reviewers I finally got off my tired behind and posted yay inventory and work slowed down. *happy dances*


	4. Cookies, thieves, and a amulet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright moving on if you want me to add any scenes lemme know. The title is the hint XD. Nothing serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired bitten by my muse more like it. (Actually a good nights sleep did it.)

Marie leaned into his touch giggling. "Ohhh I know what will help Sera!" She laughed pulling him along. "If you want to help you need to wash your hands and take your gloves off." 

They got cleaned up and she rolled his shirtsleeves up. "Follow me!" She whispered mischieviously giggling to the kitchen. She laughed hard as solas rose a brow.

Once in the kitchen she got butter flour sugar salt cinnamon with the baking utensils to mix and make cookies. She sifted her flour measuring out two cups as best as she could by sight. "Hand me the sugar hun... it is measured out already." 

Cole watched after he handed her the sugar he knew nothing of baking and usually swiped sweets for people who needed or wanted them. "You know how to cook?" He smiled softly he would not make the bakers so mad if Marie knew how to make sweets she could help him.

Marie blushed looking at his warm smile. "Mix the sugar and cinnamon over there cole." She cracked two eggs and kneeded them in with the softened butter. She smiled watching Cole with a grin on his face was enchanting. He was so sad and alone in the white spire. She wanted to hug Rhys for believing in him. Soon the cookies were rolled into a roll Marie grabbed the sugary cinnamon mix spreading it on the dough. 

Cole cocked his head watching her sadly. "It reminds you of your grandmother... Eva. She used to teach you how to make your own bread, jelly, and sweets... She died last year but she loved you very much. You were her sunshine?" 

Marie giggled hard as she wiped a tear away on her sleeve. "Yes it is a song we used to sing as we put the cookies in the oven."

Cole smiled softly and helped her fill the baking tray. "She did say if you do not sing they do not turn out right."

Marie laughed exasperated. "Ok.. ok.. For mamaw's sake." She blushed softly as he sat the tray in the brick oven closing it starting to sing you are my sunshine by Jimmie Davis. "The other night dear, As I lay sleeping~ I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken... And I hung my head and cried."

She watched his eyes close as he listened to her song and memories. "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy~ When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." 

She did not notice Varric, Anda, and Solas in the doorjam. " I'll always love you~ And make you happy... If you will only say the same~ But if you leave me. To love another.. You'll regret it all some day."

The scent of snickerdoodles drifted in the air she spun arround laughing with her eyes closed. "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, How much I love you. Oh Please don't take my sunshine away."

Andra whistled and cat called. "Damn that was good! You could give our spymaster a run for her money."

Varric frowned and sighed as Andra once again ruined a moment. "Inquisitor good way to give squeaky a heart attack."

Solas smiled softly sniffing. "What is that lovely smell?"

Marie sputtered and blushed running to grab her cookies. She pulled them out and set them on a cooler pan to cool off. Then tossed the towel at Cole with a smile. "I wanted to show Sera i used to be a person with feelings. I still feel its just I have fadey abilitys." 

The trio in the doorway shared looks of confusion, mirth, and mild exasperation. Andra rubbed her neck. "Sweety Sera is very stuck in her ways I seriously doubt she will change for a cookie."

Varric shrugged and grinned. "Do not underestimate the influence of a good baker. Can we try one squeaky?"

Marie handed Varric Andra and Solas one on a cloth napkin. "They are a little hot so be careful." 

Varric shrugged he ate Hawke's magically boiled shit all the time. He bit into the cookie and groaned. "These are damn good. Sweet not overly so with a bit of spice to it what are they?"

Marie beamed brightly. "Snickerdoodles. It is my grandmother's recipie. She used to enjoy showing me how to bake. And the easiest way to a person's heart is through their stomachs."

Cole missed that entirely. "The easiest way is through their ribs right here." He pointed with his finger. He was confused as everyone laughed but Marie. She sent what they all ment through her aura. He mouthed "o" and blushed softly. 

Marie took a tray letting her friends have the rest. She made her way to the Heralds rest on the second floor where Sera was. "Sera?? Open the door I have my hands full."

Sera peeked out then opened the door looking at Marie funny. "Creepy tell you to bring me cookies?" 

Marie shook her head no. "Where I come from it is considered bad manners if you do not visit a new friend without a gift of food." 

Sera snorted laughing and helped her set the tray down on the windowsil. "Sounds like where you are from people are nicer than the shits here yeah?" She bit into the cookie and cooed quickly devouring the rest. "Ok..." She gulped the milk down licking her lips. "Friends we are right? know any good pranks?" 

Marie giggled hard tugging her arm. "Follow me!" 

 

They ran out of Cullen's office laughing their asses off. Sera grinned ribbing her. "I like that dissapearing thingy useful that is! Did you see his face when you made it sound like he shat himself when he was talking? Epic!" 

Marie grinned pointing at blackwall stumbling drunk to his loft. "Ooo him next!" 

Sera cackled getting pink ribbon out of her back pocket. "I think that impressive beard of his needs a braid don't you?" 

Marie giggled walking near the rotunda and dropping down. "Come on my leg is wonky and I can do it!" She grinned as she stalked to the barn She took his carving tools and carved him a message into a small disc of wood. Telling Thom she believed he was a good man no matter what he did in the past. Not to throw his life away but to conscript his friend heading for the noose. She signed it Marie and turned arround as Sera finally got there. "Took you long enough." 

Sera stuck her tounge out at her. "I was only stalled by creepy and her holy ladybits. Come on that beard is as good as braided."

They made various braids in his beard giggling softly as they tied it off with pink ribbons. He rolled over on Marie trapping her. 

Sera bailed before her laughing woke him up.

Marie felt his arrousal on her back and flushed hard. 'Oh my god Thom I like you but just not that way...' She inched out of there and her blush was as red as Sera's face from laughing. "That was scary... I thought for sure he would wake up." 

Sera wiped tears from her eyes. "This is the most fun I have had in ages! You are alright not like creepy at all."

Marie smiled sadly looking at her. "I like Cole... I have never been with anyone before. But enough on that bull should be passed out soon want to paint his horns pink?"

"You live dangerously too bad you are into pricks... could totally tear you up yeah?" Sera licked her lips sighing betting she tasted sweet like her cookies. She chuckled all the pretty ones were taken... She figured that strange bard or krem would be a neat fuck. It does not take a blood mage to figure out krem is a woman. No adams apple. She digs chicks that act butch. 

Marie blushed to the tips of her ears mixing paints for inquisition banners. Once she had a pretty pink she grabbed the bowl covering it and the rest with a snicker. They left and found his room. He was passed out with two women one on each side. Marie quickly painted one horn while sera took her time. 

Marie hissed. "Hurry up or he will.. oh shit!" She made him forget she was there then slipped out of the room holding her breath. 'You do not see me. I was never in your room.' She stiffled a laugh as Sera bolted through and a naked bull was chasing her... pink horns and huge thing and all. She had to follow seeing them heading for Cullen's office. She got there just as bull opened the door. 

"Where is that elf! She will wish she was dead after I get done with her." Bull was pissed but Sera got a head start on him.

Cullen sputtered looking at Bull's huge cock. "Maker's breath... I am not looking..." He hid his head on the desk and Marie giggled knowing Cullen swung both ways.

Cassandra entered and was asking cullen to come to the war room with his reports but stopped in her tracks. "Maker's breath it is huge! I admit I am currious now... Sorry... oh wow..." The seeker's cheeks heated up a pretty pink and Marie stood infront of bull. "Come on bull before you start an all out orgy. Sorry for your horns get dressed and we will get some paint thinner on it." 

Several hours later marie had cleaned the last of bull's horns off.

Bull smiled softly. "Thanks kid. Next time you see my huge thing I hope it is to ride." He laughed as she was watching him horrified.

Marie shook her head not even wanting to think of that. "Ok byes!" She was glad bull got unpinked and clothed. Her face may be permanently red after this.

Cole was with Varric peppering him with questions once he was through he wrinkled his nose. "Why does it hurt the first time?" 

Varric coughed remembering his and Bianca's first time. "Because it is part of life kid. Being alive hurts... but it is worth it." Red rose up his cheeks after he remembered all the tumbling they did as teenagers. 

Cole lowered his head. "Why did she leave if she loved you so much?" He was confused.

Varric smiled patting his shoulder. "Squeaky is not like Bianca she is not part of the merchants guild or a smiths daughter. She does not have her life planned out for her. It is hard being a dwarf kid excpectations can crush even the best of us." 

Cole sighed hugging Varric. "It is so sad. Bianca really cared until she was married then it just hurt. She wanted you but could not or risk being outright killed." 

Varric laughed softly. "Can not heal this hurt kid. Only she can and I have not seen her in years." 

Marie blew curls out of her face wiping her hands off on her shirt. "Whisky straight no rocks." The bartender looked at her funny pouring her a shot. She knocked it back and breathed slowly. 

Varric rose his brow noting her level of tension. "Might wanna let her get a few down her before approaching."

Cole slid up behind her making sure to send his thoughts to her. He wrapped his arms arround her waist bringing her to him. "You love to prank but can not stand to see people mad at each other. You think pranks should be funny did not know it would be so hard to get paint off of things here." 

Marie moaned softly his arms arround her was giving her insides knots. "C-Cole... I only have so much self control... please don't unless you are ready."

Cole let go of her blushing softly as he felt her emotions rioting and trembling. She wanted more. But only if he was ready. "So gentle you care what I want and not what people think I want. It is new to me but I think I would like to watch the stars with you." 

They were interupted on their roof as Andra skidded by. "Cole I have your amulet. One of Leliana's people got it wanna try it out?" 

\-----------------------------------------------

Marie laughed going down to the stables to get the horses ready. Solas had a hart who after some coaxing with apples let the spirit girl set her up. She had the mounts ready and rearing to go as they came down. 

Andra got on her chestnut raising a brow. "How did you know who was comming?" She seen Cole move fast but that was ridiculous. 

Marie laughed rubbing her neck. "I was hoping we would be going otherwise I would take him myself it is important to Cole." She got on Cole's nuggalope with him laughing softly it was so cute!

Varric got on his mount and smiled. "Glad the kid has someone to look after him."

They rode to the hinterlands Marie babbling to the mounts and various birds she saw. Thedas was a trip on its own being able to sense things you never could before had her loving life like this. 

Cole held her hips smiling softly. Her happiness pulled him out of the depressed funk he had been in since admant. Like a moth to a flame he was burned by her light. But he was lost without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ update :") shenanigans will ensue soon Sera and Marie are very very bad prankers.


	5. The pain of mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie feels the pain of Cole and experiances it first hand. A dark chapter but one that needs to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own dragon age or bioware. But I love playing in their sandbox.The only thing I own is Marie and my phone.

Marie tied bunny the nuggalope to a post and followed Cole biting her lip. She did not like this cutsceene in the game and knew it was probably going to go down like it showed. 

Cole saw the templar and stiffened. "You!" He held the templars head rage in his eyes.

Marie gasped and fell to her knees as memories assaulted her. She was not prepared for this. A boy was kicking and screaming as he was yanked by his arms down into the dark pits of the white spire. "No! Please! I wont use my magic ever again! Don't lock me away!" 

The templar much younger than he is now laughed throwing the boy in the cell. "Be good or you will be made tranquil." The sound of footsteps faded away after the lock clicked into place.

Cole rubbed his head where a gash was from him being thrown in. Eternity seemed to pass maybe it was hours, days, or weeks time is a funny thing when you could not see the sun or when hunger was stabbing your stomach painfully. His tounge was cracking with thirst and dehydration. Rats came and chewed at his fingers and legs. "I am sorry... I wish I was never born a mage." He curled up into a ball crying softly as his body was failing.

Compassion so moved by his pain came through the veil to hold the poor child's hand. It cocked its head wracking its knowledge trying to find a way to ease his hurt.

Cole took a few ragged breaths and looked at the glowing spirit with a smile. "Thank... you..." As the he faded and died.

Compassion joined with Cole's body finding no way to heal him. "I will live your life the way you wanted to Cole. Together we will help those who need it and heal their hurts."

Marie sucked a shakey breath in not realising she was crying the whole time. Or that Solas and Andra were trying to calm her down. "Ummm... I am sorry... that was a very painful thing to see. They forgot him down there... compassion did possess his body. Only when Cole died." She saw Cole come back holding onto Varric. "You are back." She ran up to him and hugged him getting a soft painfilled laugh.

Cole looked at her and frowned. "You have been crying. Why? Eyes as blue as the night sky should never cloud with rain." He looked into her eyes. "You felt my pain... What happened in the spire. I am sorry I can not make you forget it." He blushed softly.

Marie nuzzled his cheek. "It is ok. I know now what you have been through." She helped him on his nuggalope and was startled as Solas slipped the amulet on her and charged it. 

Once again she saw something but it was not what she was expecting to see. She was hovering over her old body with her game running and the controller in her lap. 

Melissa checked her pulse and cried running out of the dorm. 

Lisa watched as the paramedics shocked her with the paddles making her and her body jump. They tried cpr and paddles in the ambulance but the flatline stayed. "Well this is depressing." Marie quipped as she followed them. The doctors sent her to the morgue and ran tests. 

"It seems she died from an embolisim in her brain here." The professional pointed at the X-Ray. "Poor girl never even knew it."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Of all the things I was scared of a blood clot in the brain took me out. What a waste." She jumpped and snapped to as Cole sat her in his favorite haunt. "Oh my how long have I been out?"

Cole tucked a ebony curl behind her ear and smiled. "Only a day. Solas said it happens with some spirits. You scared me."

Marie smiled shyly and bit her lower lip. "I did not mean to. How are you feeling?"

Cole blushed and kissed her softly. "Better now that you are holding me. You push the hurts away by smiling. How do you do it?"

Marie laughed and picked at his patchwork shirt. "The same way when you smile it makes me lose my breath?"

Cole blinked. "I do that? I hope it did not hurt."

Sera stuck her head over the railing gagging. "He is still creepy! Come make us some cookies Mrs. Fadey bits!" 

Marie grinned and kissed Cole making Sera gag and run off muttering gross!

Cole smiled into the kiss as his stomach growled. 

Marie cocked her head. "I thought you don't eat?"

Cole shrugged. "I thought I did not as well. But thinking on sweets has me hungry." He got doe eyed.

Marie snorted laughing. "Oh sweet maker help me. You two are never going to let me leave the kitchen."

Several batches of cookies were made and Marie set them out on several trays. "Lets make a few deliverys and enjoy a tray in the library." She made sure to bring some to the advisors and the inner circle making Dorian the last stop. "Well if it is not my second most favorite Vint!" She chirped. 

Dorian looked at Cole then Marie. "I take offense at that! I have never been second to anyone."

Marie grinned. "No one takes Fenris' place as my favorite broody elf. But you are my most favorite Altus."

Dorian grinned cheekily and took a cookie from the offered tray. "Mmm these are wonderful my dear. You are buttering me up so we can go shopping aren't you?"

Marie blinked sharing cookies with Cole. "I won't say no to that. My shirt and Jeans has seen better days." She did not normally eat but she indulged in a snickerdoodle every now and then.

Cole licked his fingers off laughing softly. "Warm and sweet like the pastrys my grandmother made me. She misses you too Dorian."

Dorian puffed up and chuckled. "Please refrain from digging into my head Cole. I have things that would make most men blush in my handsome head."

Marie smiled shaking her head. "You are welcome Dorian. He only prys because it hurt and he cares."

Dorian chuckled and took a sip of wine as he flipped through a book then closed it. "Come on sweet thing lets see if we can not hussle some clothes from our local vendors." 

They went down and after many pick throughs Dorian got a simple dress and gave it to Marie. "This is possibly the only thing in the stall that is not completely hobo wear." He chuckled as he paid for it. "Go ahead and change. He pointed to a room. 

Marie slipped out of her clothes and jumped as Cole popped in to help. "Cole I am almost naked..." She admonished lightly.

Cole grinned and touched the scars where Fear had stuck its claws into her. "I don't mind. I think you are beautiful."

Marie blushed and pulled the wine red dress over her head and smiled softly as she adjusted it. "Atleast there is no corset on it. I am not a fan of those ancient torture devices." She looked at him and pulled him into a kiss with a grin. "Come on follow me." She pulled him out of there and thanked Dorian. 

Dorian laughed rubbing his hands. "No thank you. I do believe an Qunari owes me a few Silvers." He walked off smug.

Marie took Cole to his room in the Tavern. Giggling softly as she pushed him onto his bed.

Cole protested slightly. "I am not sleepy... what are-?" He was going to ask what she was doing but she sat in his lap and kissed him taking his hat off putting it on his nightstand. "Mmm I figured since you saw me I get to see you." She pulled his patchwork shirt off running her fingers down his tense muscles. "Relax Cole I am here. Want me to take my dress off?"

Cole nodded sheepishly and pulled her dress over her head. He placed feather light kisses on various places on her neck and chest. His rough fingers ran down her back. He enjoyed the sounds she made.

"Cole~" Marie mewled and arched into his touch. Her own fingers exploring his pale beautiful lean muscled body. She kissed him eagerly sucking softly on his lower lip.

Cole sighed and groaned as he felt that it was making him hard. He flipped her underneath him. He chuckled as she squeaked softly. "It is ok Marie. I want to touch you." He slid her underwear off kissing her stomach while he removed them.

Marie was extreamely turned on as he spread her open she could not help of thinking where she wanted him to touch her.

Cole slid two long fingers into her wet channel using his thumb to touch her like she wanted. He watched her eyes darken in lust as she moaned and swore. He smiled widely. "I think you are amasing too." 

Marie rode those amasing fingers it felt like he knew what she wanted even before she knew she needed it. "C-Cole! F-Fuck!" He was massaging places on her body she did not know were turn on points. He wound her up higher and higher till she came harder than she ever had by herself. She pulled his pants off and got him on the bed moaning softly as she sunk down on him. She was so wound up she did not realise her Hymen broke. 

Cole groaned and gripped her hips. Suddenly he saw exactly why mages did this in the tower.her channel felt amasing wrapped tightly arround him. He thrusted eagerly up into her taking her bra off so he could see all of her.

Marie arched her back rotating her hips down on him. "Cole... Maker's breath!" She turned her head and huffed as she felt Sera listening in. Choosing to ignore the elf in favor of the wild ride she was getting. She leaned over kissing him softly laughing breathlessly as they could not hold it but a few moments at a time. 

Cole palmed her ass as he went as fast and deep as he could go. They made love for hours slowing down when he got close then starting up again as he felt able. He pulled her down into a kiss as he came undone. Both of them were sweat covered and panting softly. He kissed her cheek and pulled her down to lay on his chest playing with her springy curls. "I love you Marie. You are a bright shining star in the midst of darkness. Like a moth I can not help but bask in your light." 

Marie kissed his chest humming contently. "I love you too Cole. I have for a long time. It is high time I start enjoying the things I love before they are taken from me again." She wrinkled her nose as she heard bull's concern. "Really Bull? I am not goung to be eaten that way by Cole maybe another way but not today. I swear the inquisition is a weaving circle." 

Marie and Cole chuckled settling in for a long night. Keeping quite a few people up and only stopping before dawn so he could fall asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew another chapter done sorry for the delay in posting. I had bad writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review tell me what you think I luvs any kudos or feedback. I try to answer all enjoy~


End file.
